


Townie

by heyfuckwipe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfuckwipe/pseuds/heyfuckwipe
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 5





	Townie

_There's a party and we're all going_

Historia was always a kind, sweet, and reserved kind of girl. She was homeschooled her whole life up until college when she could finally get away from her family. Her mother was only around as a child and when she left, Historia’s father had started treating her as a co-worker rather than a child. They had had family business that Historia was next to be the head of. At first she wanted to be in the role. She wanted to appease her father, but college had changed her.

_And we're all growing up_

While Historia was walking through the common area of the college she ran into her friend. Sasha Braus. Sasha was the extroverted version of Historia. They made friends one day when Sasha had gotten detention after one of their classes together. Her detention ran through lunch, so Historia decided to bring her food. Ever since that day, Sasha would always work with Historia on projects and they would go out for lunch together. Sasha told Historia about a party that was being thrown later. She told her all the details, despite the fact that Historia was an introvert, she accepted the invitation. This would be her chance to let loose and have fun for the first time in a while.  
She ran back to her dorm, where she met her roommate, Annie Leonhart. Although Annie was cold, her and Historia got along well. They’re childhoods had been similar and they understood each other. Historia explained that she wanted to go to the party, telling Annie to come along. Historia mention that a certain blonde, Armin Arlert, would also be there.

_Somebody's driving and he will be drinking_

A few hours later, Historia and Annie were ready. They decided they were going to ride with Annie’s friends, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. Annie had known the two since they were kids and Historia decided to trust them. As they got into the car, Historia took note of how tall they both were. They both had to have been around 6 feet tall. Reiner peered in the rear-view mirror saying hi to Annie and glancing at Historia. Reiner then leaned over, laying his forehead on the steering wheel, murmuring something about marriage.

_And no one's going back_

As they started driving, Bertholdt explained that they would be staying at the house the party was being hosted at. They knew the host, someone named Zeke. He had graduated a few years before them, but Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt also grew up with him. Zeke offered for people to stay the night and crash on the couches. Historia wasn’t sure if she wanted to stay, but did not want to Uber back to the dorms late at night. She asked Annie if she was going to stay and Annie nodded. Historia made her decision to stay.

_'Cause we've tried hungry and we've tried full and Nothing seems enough_

They got to the house, greeted by a woman with long, black hair. Her voice was soft and kind. She talked to Reiner like an older sister and let the four inside. Once inside, Historia started to peer around for Sasha. She spotted her with Connie, her best friend, at the bar. She told Annie she was going to go to the bar with Sasha. Annie looked towards the bar making sure there were no creepy men over there. Annie was reluctant to let Historia be by herself because she was so small. When she saw Jean with Connie and Sasha, she knew Historia would be alright. She smiled at Historia and gave her a single nod as she walked away.

_So tonight, tonight The boys are gonna go for More more more_

As Historia walked to the bar, she watched Connie pour around 6 shots. Historia called Sasha’s name making the three look over at the girl. Connie had gotten so distracted that he messed up two of the shots. Sasha yelled at Connie about spilling her drinks. Historia laughed at the two. They were never serious with each other so Historia knew Sasha was messing with him. Historia and Sasha were alike, but Connie and Sasha might as well have been twins. 2 halves of the same whole.

Sasha introduced Historia to Connie and Jean, it didn’t take long for them to start partying again. Connie and Jean had done both of their shots and were ready to leave the bar. Jean was dancing around trying to get the two girls to leave when he looked over at the door. In had walked a girl with chin length, black hair. Jean had shouted her name but Historia already knew this one. Mikasa Akerman, although not friends, her and Historia have talked a few times. Mikasa had come in before her adoptive brother, Eren Yeagar. Jean seemed to pay no attention to Eren as he said something to Mikasa about hanging out with Jean. Sasha told Jean he should just walk over and say hi and Connie started pushing him towards her, following behind. Historia and Sasha were talking about how their day went when another girl had walked over to them. The girl introduced herself as Ymir.


End file.
